Valeera Sanguinar
Valeera Sanguinar is a blood elf rogue from the MMORPG World of Warcraft, as well as the online CCG Hearthstone. She was previously a companion of the human king, Varian Wrynn, despite being of a race from the opposing faction. The member currently playing Valeera obtained her on May 17th, 2014, and played her since. They were the first to play her. Background Valeera was bought and trained by Rehgar Earthfury, a gladiator of the Crimson Ring. She participated in the team events, partnered with the night elf druid Broll Bearmantle as well as a human amnesiac who would later be revealed as one half of Varian Wrynn, king of Stormwind. The three won the tournament at Dire Maul, and Valeera was sold to a different gladiator to be the lead of an all-female team. All three of them escaped their owners shortly after, meeting up again at Theramore. From there they travelled to Menethil Harbor and met up with the dwarf Thargas Anvilmar before continuing on to Ironforge. Along the way, they encountered a warlock named Vendellin Soulfire, who had been hired to kill Varian. During the fight, he cast a curse on Valeera, leading her to be possessed by a demon named Kathra'Natir. Regardless, once they arrived in Ironforge, she was locked away in a room while Varian and the others went adventuring. Herbal concoctions made by Broll as well as the sorceress Aegwynn let her eventually overcome the demon, regaining control of herself. Along with Varian, she and Broll journeyed to Onyxia's lair, as the dragon had been influencing the city of Stormwind heavily. They killed the dragon and saved the prince and everyone was happy. Really I'm amazed that you're even still reading this. Anyway, a whole lot of things happened behind the scenes that led to a group of assassins attacking a summit between the Horde and Alliance. They fought off the assassins and captured one of them, who had killed Varian's father. Varian didn't take to kindly to her, but Valeera agreed to find her son if she'd tell them who sent her. She partnered with Meryl Winterstorm and assaulted Ahn'Qiraj. They succeeded in retrieving the boy, but an ogre overpowered them before they could get away. Valeera made a pact with the demon within her, which bought Meryl enough time to gather the energy to allow their escape. Shortly after, Meryl took the demon from Valeera's body and into his own, freeing her. That's all the important stuff. She had many more adventures, but none quite as significant and this is long enough already. One day, while wandering around Dalaran, she meant to take the portal to Stormwind. However, after passing through, she found herself in a similar, yet quite different, city with much of her powers drained... Involvement When Valeera first arrived in the multiverse, she met Avarosa, who showed her around and helped her get used to the new locale. Later, they teamed up with Joswin to calm the volcano in Hylia as part of the Celestial Upheaval storyline. Powers and Capabilities As a rogue, Valeera has most of the abilities one would expect. Stealth, poisons, high damage, disables, throwing knives, etc. She fights with a pair of daggers usually. Her blood elf heritage also gives her a greater affinity for magical forces, and she can drain magical energy from people and things. Quotes * "I am neither Horde nor Alliance. What has either faction ever done for me? My loyalties are personal -- to King Varian and his son!" * "Cross me, Broll Bearmantle... and I'll show you just how dangerous I really am." Trivia * Along with Broll Bearmantle and Varian Wrynn, Valeera won the most prestigious gladiatorial tournament in Dire Maul. * She was trained as a gladiator by Rehgar Earthfury, who would later go on to be the adviser of Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. See also * External links * Valeera's Intro * Valeera's Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters